


[podfic] Patch you Up

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, First Aid, Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Podfic, Slice of Life, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Jedi get injured in training. This is one of those times. Gen; mostly about Obi-Wan and Anakin as master and apprentice.
Relationships: Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Patch you Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Patch you Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911147) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Training, Slice of Life, First Aid

 **Length:** 00:07:06  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Patch%20you%20Up_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0515.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
